Generally, a polyvinyl chloride resin composition is used for an insulator of a conventional automotive low-voltage wire because the polyvinyl chloride resin composition is excellent in flame retardancy and chemical resistance.
It is known that in recent years, so-called super engineering plastics that have great mechanical strength such as polyether imide, polysulfone, polyethersulfone, polyphenylsulfone and polyether ether ketone are used for a material of an insulator of a generally-used insulated wire (see PTL 1 and PTL 2, for example). Attempts to use these super engineering plastics for insulators in automotive insulated wires have been made.